


Morning With Master

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Master, F/M, Handcuffs, John calls Reader various nicknames, John isn't mad though, Master!John, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Obeying Master, Paddle, Punishment, Reader calls John "Master" and "Sir", Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, WAAAAAAY overdue request, and Fromacloset, john's day off, just read it... you'll understand lol, lots of smut, really just a plethora of naughty deliciousness lol, request from Happy and Healthy, slave!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader, Master John's slave, gets quite the treatment when he decides to take a day off ;)





	Morning With Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happy and Healthy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Happy+and+Healthy), [fromacloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/gifts).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Happy and Healthy, Fromacloset, I am SOOOO sorry I made you darlings wait so long for this request. I, for some stupid reason, was having the worst writer's block with it. I mean come on, who the hell can't think of smutty things they wanna do with John?!?! lol 
> 
> Enjoy :) I hope it's everything you guys were hoping for

* * *

 

You were halfway between sleep and awake, when you felt John's fingers dance along your thigh. You hummed, letting him know you were somewhat awake and he pressed a soft kiss to your breast. "Morning, Sweetheart." John purred, his voice even rougher and deeper since he'd just woken up.  

 

"Mmm, morning, Master." You smiled, keeping your eyes closed. You felt the bed shift as he got up, and a clinking noise sounded in the corner. "Master?"

 

"Keep your eyes closed." You obeyed as cool leather touched the backs of your ankles, and when you heard the buckles lock, John chuckled. "Try movin' your legs, Baby Doll." You tried, and when you were unable to move, your eyes shot open. John had your legs locked in a spreader bar and heat immediately pooled in your core.

 

"Sir." You moaned, spreading your legs even further, letting the bar do its job to the full extent.  

 

"Can you guess how I plan to spend my day off, Sweetheart?"

 

"Making gentle love to me." You grinned, winking at him, knowing exactly how far you were from the correct answer.

 

He chuckled lowly, "Not even close, Baby Doll... I'm gonna fuck that sweet little pussy 'til you can’t walk for a week." He stepped closer, leaning down by your ear, "And I'm gonna make you cum so hard you forget your name." He watched your eyes flutter shut and kissed your cheek. "You gonna be good for me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"What did you say?"  

 

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Sir."

 

He slipped his arm beneath both of your knees and lifted them to reveal your ass, bringing his hand down hard against the soft flesh. "Slip up again and I'll have to punish you."

 

"Yes... John." You smirked.

 

He ran his hand over his mouth and beard, pulling his hand away to reveal a smile, "Ooh, my Babygirl wants to get punished... But do you deserve your master's hand, or do you deserve the flogger?"

 

"May I have the paddle, Master?"  

 

"Give me a good reason and I'll give you the paddle."  

 

You squirmed, the bar still holding your legs in place, and the John could see how wet you are, "Because, Master, I love when you spank me really hard and leave your name against my ass so I remember who's in charge." His head fell back and he moaned, you wanted him to use the paddle you'd bought for his birthday last year. The paddle was black with the word "MASTER" carved out of it, allowing a perfect replica of the word to appear on your skin when he brought it down hard enough.  

 

"I think that's a damn good reason." He helped you to kneel on your knees, leaving the bar on, and pressing your face to the mattress, grabbing an extra pair of padded cuffs to hook your wrists into the bar. He stood back to admire your exposed ass, "Fuck, you look good like that, Baby." John took the paddle from the toy closet and tested it, lightly, against his hand. "Ready?"

 

"Yes, Master."

 

"Good girl, you get one on each side... Wanna see my name all across your ass." He palmed your rounded cheek, and tapped it lightly with his hand before bringing the paddle down hard. It brought tears to your eyes and you bucked your hips with excitement.

 

"Thank you, Master." You panted, pushing back and presenting your ass to him for the other one. He chuckled, soothing your pink and red skin with his hand, running his fingers over the newly embossed letters, and bringing the paddle down a second time, catching you off guard and making you gasp. "Thank you, Master!" You cried.

 

"You're welcome, Baby Doll. Thank you for lettin' me... Now let's see how wet my little whore is." John unclipped your wrists from the spreader bar and moved you onto your back once more. Your legs fell open again and he gifted a somewhat gentle smack to your pussy, making you whimper and buck against his hand. John’s thick finger slid up your soaked heat, seeing just how wet you were for him, and he hummed, smirking deviously. “Always such a wet little slut for your Master, aren’t you, Good Girl?

 

“Yes, Master, please fuck me, Sir.” You begged and, knowing that flattery always worked on John, you mewled your desires. “Please, Master, I wanna feel your long, thick cock inside me, filling me so good.”

 

“Does my little girl really think she deserves it?” You nodded furiously, and he pressed his thumb to your clit, drawing small circles around the sensitive nub. “You did directly disobey me… but you are usually a very, very good girl for me.” He knelt between your legs, leaning over you and pressing his lips to yours, still toying with your clit as he smirked against your skin. “I guess you could deserve your master’s cock. Is that what you want, Baby Doll? Your master’s big, thick cock splittin’ your little holes apart and makin’ you scream with pleasure.” You made a noise that was far from human and your brain had more or less already clocked out for the day. Trying to answer his question, you moaned and attempted to spread your legs even further than they already were to show him just how willing you were. John moved from on top of you and pulled something else from the toy closet. “Hands above your head, Babygirl.” He ordered. You complied, letting him remove and reattach the cuffs in order to bind your to the headboard.

 

John massaged your legs, working his way down to your ankles and unbuckling the cuffs of the bar, soothing the tender skin of your ankles with his hands and kissing each one before moving back up your body. He pressed the cold mystery toy against your clit and flicked on the power. He’d grabbed the cordless vibrator. You moaned and squirmed beneath him, your hands tugging against your bindings in desperation as you tried to touch him. When he worked you up to where he knew you were seconds from cumming, he pulled the vibrator away, smirking to himself as he listened to your angry little moans and whimpers. “Master, please. I wanna cum for you. Please.”

 

“Hold on, Princess. Master knows just how to make his little girl happy.” He stalked around the bed, removing the handcuffs for good and casting them somewhere onto the floor. John knelt on the bed, looming over you as he gripped your hips roughly and practically threw you onto your stomach as he turned you over. His fist wound itself in your hair and he used it to hold you firmly in place. “Does my slut like when I get rough with her.”

 

“Yes.” You panted, your cheek pressed hard against the mattress.

 

“Good girl… Keep your face against the bed and push that perfect little ass in the air for me.” You did as he said and he admired your rounded ass, smirking at the barely legible “Master” still engrained across your cheeks. He hummed a low growl of admiration and coursed his hand over the globe of your ass. “I bet… My perfect little girl is so wet for me that I won’t even need to use any lube on her sweet little hole.” John moved up by your head and pulled his semi-hard cock from his boxers, positioning it at your mouth, and teasing your lips with his tip. You looked up to him, awaiting permission, as best you could in your current position, and fluttering your eyelashes. “You may.” You greedily took him into your mouth, sucking and licking to get him hard. John’s head fell back and he moaned, reluctantly removing himself from between your lips. “Damn, Babygirl… You know just how to get me hard.”

 

“Thank you, Master, for allowing me to suck your cock.”

 

“You’re welcome, Princess.” He stroked his cock, lining it up with your pussy and sheathing his full length in one thrust. He didn’t think it could be possible, but you felt even wetter now that you’d sucked his dick. John’s hands found your hips and he dug his fingers in, surely leaving bruises in their wake. “You ready, Babygirl?”

 

“Yes, Master. Please, fuck me like a cheap whore.” John lost control at your words, animalistic instinct driving his every movement as he fucked up into you, hard enough to jolt your forward each time. You cried out in pleasure, your walls clenching around his length as he tilted your hips up to allow himself deeper inside you. “I-- Ahh--Fuck--Mmm.” You tried with every last ounce of sanity to tell him you were close, but before you could, he forced you over the edge. Your eyes went slightly fuzzy and your heart pounded in your ears, the magnitude of you orgasm, turning your cheeks a light pink from the heat.

 

John plunged inside you once more, holding you in place on his cock and pulling you up by your throat so that your back was against his chest. He held his hand firm against your throat and in your post orgasm bliss, you hadn’t noticed him grab the vibrator until he held it against your clit for a second time. “Good girl, takin’ everything your master’s givin’ to you.” He positioned you so were on his lap and thrust in one last time, his tip millimeters from your cervix as his hot cum flooded your pussy. By the time he was finished, he had managed to draw two more orgasms from you with the vibrator and was lazily rocking his hips up, his softening cock still inside you.

 

He laid you down, your exhausted body going limp in his arms the second he turned off the vibrator, and tenderly kissed along your jawline. “Mmm.” You moaned, a cum drunk smile tugging at your lips.

 

He chuckled, brushing a strand of hair from your face. “I know, Babygirl, I loved it too… You did so good for me, Y/N... I’m so proud of you.” You hummed your response, too exhausted to form actual words, and he went to the bathroom to fetch a damp washcloth. You were asleep by the time he came back, but he didn’t mind. John wiped away the mixture of his cum and yours, careful not to use to much pressure as he cleaned your abused pussy, and threw the washcloth towards the hamper. Trying not to wake you, he slowly worked the covers from underneath you and climbed in bed, covering you both and settling comfortably behind you, wrapping his arm protectively around his little spoon.


End file.
